Just Like Heaven
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: Based on the new movie. Matt moves back from New York to Boston, and moves into a new apartment. There, he has a great view, friendly neighbourhood neighbours..... and a ghost! Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Just Like Heaven**

**Summary:**

Based on the new movie, "Just Like Heaven." Matt returns from New York to Boston and finds an apartment that he can live in. Only to find a ghost there, who can't remember who she is! After many attempts of getting rid of her, Matt finally decides to help her. Soon, the relationship sinks into love. But time is running out, before the relationship can even start...

Rating: PG-13 or "T"

Genres: Humor/Romance

* * *

**Prologue**

23 year old Ineza Garcia rushed through the halls of the Boston Clinic to her office cubicle. She slapped down her paper work on her desk, and sat in her chair. She checked her e-mail, while signing paper works at the same time.

Finally, it was coffee break. Inez walked over to the giant coffee machine with thousands of buttons.

"I think I'll have an expresso..." Inez muttered, and pressed a button, as the coffee machine poured expresso into her coffee cup. After it was done, Inez took the mug, and rushed back to her office cubicle.

One of the doctors caught up with her.

"Inez!" Dr. Mullen called.

"Dr. Mullen, you want to see me?" Inez asked, not even bothering to stop.

"Inez, you've been working hard all week," Dr. Mullen explained, "I really think you should take a day-off."

Inez stopped and turned to face Dr. Mullen. "I can live through this, Dr. Mullen. I'll continue to work hard. I really don't need a day off."

Before Dr. Mullen can counteract, Inez had already rushed into the elevator.

* * *

The day had finally ended, and Inez got into her car. She drove down the wet streets of Boston towards her apartment. 

She was tired, and she needed rest. But she barely had time. She had to finish the paper works that were due tomorrow.

While Inez wasn't focusing on her driving, she didn't notice the truck that was on the other lane. And that she accidently loosened her grip on the steering wheel, causing it to swerve out of control, and onto the opposite lane.

When the truck driver honked his horn, Inez bolted back into reality. But it was already too late. Inez gasped. The truck's headlights blinded her, and then she fell into darkness.


	2. Matt meets Inez

**Chapter One: Matt Meets Inez**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for taking so long. I know most of you are wondering why I started all over. It's because 1) I had to add a prologue, and make the intro longer than the old one, 2) I made a few errors from the real plot and this one, and 3) there was supposed to be some humor in the first part, when the ghost and the person meets. In the real movie, it David and Elizabeth. Of course, in this version, the chapter name says it all. It's Matt and Inez. But you won't believe who the psychic is. You'll have to read to find out! Please read and review! Until Chapter Two: The Wrong Question, see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Six months past since the accident, and the doctors discovered that Inez was in a coma. It has been like that for six months, and still was.

And when the six months past, an old Bostonian returned from New York.

25 year old Matthew Williams drove in his truck to his new home. He golden labrador, Obi, stuck his head out the car window.

Matt was supposed to move into an old apartment that hasn't been inhabited for six months. He decided to move in.

Matt had finally arrived, and he got out of the car with a suitcase and a backpack. Obi followed him. He stopped across the street and gazed up at the fancy apartment building. He took a deep breath and crossed the road, and checked in the apartment.

* * *

Everything was unpacked, and Matt had settled in. He watched TV for a while, ate a few snacks. Matt turned off the TV, stood up, and walked over to the kitchen's refridgerator. He took a soda out of the refridgerator, and walked back to the living room, only to stop at the entrance when he saw a girl with long chestnut hair, wearing a white blouse, jeans, and black shoes. She wore glasses and she had brown eyes.

The two saw each other and screamed. Matt accidently snapped open the soda can, as soda splashed on the girl.

"There's nothing you can take here!" the girl cried, "No money! No drugs!"

"Hold on!" Matt cried, "I live here!"

"No you can't." the girl said, "Because I live here."

"But, this apartment was for rent." Matt said.

"Yeah, and I bought it!" the girl cried.

"Oh, you're just a fake renter." Matt frowned.

"I beg your pardon?" the girl exclaimed.

"You didn't really buy this place!" Matt said.

"No, really." the girl said, "I live here. That's my table, my couch." - Inez walked over to the coffee table. It was littered with potato chip bags and candy wrappers - "Ever heard of cleanliness?"

Matt sighed. "Fine. My name's Matt. You are?"

"I..." the girl began. Then she frowned. "Can't remember."

Matt's eyes widened. How could she not remember her own name?

"Okay..." Matt said slowly, "But, one of us is gonna have to move out."

"I'm not leaving." the girl said.

"You have to leave!" Matt snapped.

"No, you have to!" the girl cried, "This is my house! I live here!"

"Gah! Forget it!" Matt turned back to the kitchen to get another soda. He turned around. The girl was gone.

Matt opened the refridgerator and yelped. The girl was in the refridgerator, leaning on the wall.

"Nice arrangement..." the girl said.

Matt took a soda and shut the refridgerator door closed. He walked towards the bedroom, then heard a creak.

Matt looked down the hall. "Hello?" he called.

Then, he caught a glimpse of the girl, rushing into the next room. Matt chased after her.

When he finally caught up with her, they were back in the living room. He went in a circle!

"What are you, a ghost?" Matt snapped.

"No!" the girl shot, "I'm not dead!"

"Then how do you explain going through the walls and everything!" Matt snapped.

"What do you mean I'm going through things!" the girl snapped, walking through the dinner table, "I'm... what's happening?"

"You're dead!" Matt exclaimed.

"I am not dead!" the girl retorted, walking completely through the dinner table and infront of Matt, "If I was dead, I would know! And I know, that I'm not dead!"

"Then how are you out of your body?" Matt snapped.

"I don't know!" the girl retorted, "All I know, is that I'm not dead!"

"Yes, you are!" Matt shot back.

"No, I'm not!" the girl shot back.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Gah!" Matt cried, "This is getting us nowhere! I'm calling the psychic!"

"Why the Hell would you need a psychic!" the girl demanded, "I told you, I'm not dead!"

"Yes, you are!" Matt retorted, dialing the psychic's phone number. He waited until a female picked up the phone.

"Hi." Matt said, "Sorry for calling so late, but, think you can come over and try to sense out the ghost."

"I am not a ghost!" the girl shot.

Matt held up his finger to his lips, and continued to listen to the female. "Okay. Thanks."

Matt hung up, and said, "The psychic will be here in 5 minutes."

"Do you really think a psychic can get rid of me?" the girl retorted.

"I know a psychic can get rid of you!" Matt retorted.

Then, the neighbour knocked on the door. "Dude! You're too loud! Why are you talking to yourself?"

"I'm not!" Matt shot back to the laughter of teenagers. Then, he paused. "Hold on, they didn't hear you?"

"Want me to check up on them?" the girl asked, ignoring Matt's question, "I know those teenagers. Just a couple of college drop-outs."

The girl walked through the wall. After a few seconds, she came back.

"Okay, they didn't seem to see me, but they're talking a lot of gossip about you." the girl explained.

"I don't think boys gossip..." Matt frowned.

"They're gay, Matt." the girl said.

Matt's face had a petrified look. That explains a whole lot.

* * *

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang.

Matt answered it, and a familiar girl was standing there.

"Jackie?" Matt wondered out loud.

"Nice to see you back in town, Matt." 25 year old Jaclyn Edwards said, entering the apartment, "When did you move back?"

"Just today." Matt replied, "Since when were a psychic?"

"Since I was 12." Jackie replied, "Right after our missions with Motherboard."

"Why does the two names ring a bell?" the girl asked.

Matt just shrugged. Then, he noticed something about the girl. She looked awefully familiar...

"Hold on..." Matt muttered, "You look familiar..."

"Matt, who are you talking to?" Jackie asked.

Matt was surprised. "You can't see her?"

"See who?" Jackie asked, "If you're talking about the aura next to you, then I can get an idea. Let's see... well, here's a coincedence. Her name's Inez."

Matt felt his heart skip a beat. Inez... that name was definatly familiar.

Jackie caught on. "You don't think..."

"Yes, I do." Matt replied.

"What?" the girl cried.

"Ineza Garcia!" the two exclaimed.

Inez was surprised. At least now she knew her name.

"Matt, can you really see her?" Jackie asked.

"I know I can see her!" Matt exclaimed, "She even went through walls!"

"Okay, that's a weird one." Jackie frowned.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Because, she's not dead." Jackie explained.

"Told you..." Inez said.

"Continue please." Matt said, annoyed with Inez's retorts.

"Inez has been in a coma from a car accident for the past six months." Jackie continued, "I have no idea how Inez got out of her body. But we have to get her back before it's too late."

"How?" Matt asked, "We don't even know where her body is!"

"It's at the hospital she works at." Jackie replied, "The Boston Clinic. But, I hope Inez hears me, she has a stressed-out aura. That's not a good sign. She's a workaholic, and she never had a relationship in her life."

"Okay, I know Nezzie's a geek and all, but this is ridiculous." Matt said.

"Don't call me Nezzie." Inez growled.

"Sorry." Matt said.

"Can anybody else see Inez?" Jackie asked.

"So far no." Matt replied, "If nobody else can see her, then we're on our own."


	3. The Wrong Question

**Chapter Two: The Wrong Question**

_Author's Note:_

_Chapter Two: The Wrong Question is here! Sorry for taking so long! It's finally here! Enjoy and review plesae! Until Chapter Three: Let's Find Out Who You Are, see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"What are you doing, Inez?" Matt asked.

Inez was staring out the large window, to the night time view of Boston.

"Just looking out the window." Inez replied, "I can't remember the last time I looked out the window."

"Probably six months ago." Matt said.

"Oh, well." Inez shrugged, walking away from the window, "Now I get to see it whenever I want. It is my apartment."

"I wouldn't call it yours..." Matt muttered.

Inez heard that. She whirled around angrily. "Get out!" she cried. She was about to push Matt outside the window. Matt shielded himself, only to feel a cold rush go through him. Inez accidently slipped through Matt's body, and out the window.

Matt looked down the window. He turned around and yelped when he saw Inez, angry, infront of him. Her arms were crossed over her shoulders.

"I'm not leaving, for the last time!" Inez shot.

"Fine!" Matt retorted, "Whatever's clever..."

* * *

Matt was getting dressed in his pajamas, and Inez was sitting on the toilet's lid, arms and legs crossed.

"I can sleep in the bed tonight, right?" Inez asked.

"Sure." Matt shrugged. She was a ghost after all.

* * *

"Aren't you getting in?" Matt asked.

"I changed my mind." Inez replied.

Matt tried to think of a way to get Inez in the bed. Even as a ghost, she'll freeze! He couldn't say she could freeze to death, because she was already dead. Sort of. Just on a coma.

Then, an idea struck Matt. He snuck to the other end of the bed while Inez stared out the window. He took a deep breath, and grabbed Inez's arm, only to slip through her.

"Whoa! Oof!" Matt fell off of the bed and onto the floor, face forward.

Inez whirled around and giggled. "You really want me to sleep with you, don't you?"

"I just want you to feel comfortable." Matt replied, standing up, "It's your apartment, too, y'know."

Inez smiled. "At least now you agree."

"Ha ha, very funny." Matt said sarcastically as Inez got in bed.

The two faced each other. Both couldn't help but smile.

"I don't get it." Matt whispered, "Why can't you remember anything?"

"I don't know." Inez whispered back, "Before the accident, I knew everything. What I was going to do, what I was thinking. Then, that's when my car accidently swerved onto the opposite lane. I drove into a truck, and the blinding light was the last thing I saw."

Matt thought about it. "You must've had a concussion."

"I don't know what happened." Inez whispered. Then, tears sufficed through her eyes as Matt asked her, "How can I touch you now? At least give you a hug."

"If you could ever touch me I probably wouldn't be here in the morning..." Inez whispered hoarsley through her tears, "Goodnight."

* * *

Matt woke up the next morning to find that Inez wasn't in the bed beside him. He bolted out of bed, changed from his pajamas to a brown t-shirt, denim jacket, pair of jeans, and brown boots.

He rushed to the kitchen to find Inez, sitting in a chair at the dinner table. Surprisingly, she was drinking a cup of coffee, and she was eating a french toast.

"What the..." Matt wondered out loud.

Inez noticed. "Good morning. Had a nice sleep?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Matt replied, sitting down across from Inez, "Sorry about last night."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault." Inez replied, "No biggie."

"Okay." Matt said, "But still. I don't know why nobody else can see you. Not even Jackie can see you, and all three of us have been friends for 14 years! Why just me?"

"Don't ask me, I have no clue." Inez replied, taking another sip of her coffee.

Matt thought about it, then got up from his seat. He put on his cowboy hat and took his keys. Then, he looked at Inez, who looked at him dubiously.

"You comin' or what?" Matt asked.

* * *

"We're here." Matt announced, parking the car along the sidewalk. Matt got out of the car, and walked over to the sidewalk that The Edwards' Family Bookshop was on. Inez melted through the passanger seat car door, as Obi pushed open the door and followed the two inside the bookshop.

Jackie was behind the counter. She looked up from a book to see Matt on the other side of the counter. Obi was with him. But so was Inez. Too bad Jackie couldn't see her.

"I sense another aura with you." Jackie said, standing up, "The exact same one in the apartment. Let me guess... Inez, right?"

"Wow, she's good." Inez said.

"Yep." Matt replied to Jackie's question, "We still have some unanswered questions."

"Are you sure they're the right questions?" Jackie asked.

"Right questions?" Matt repeated dubiously, "No, no, my question is why can I see Inez while others can't?"

"Okay, that'sthewrong question!" Jackie corrected.

"Please tell me more about myself..." Inez muttered.

"Tell me more about Inez's aura!" Matt said.

"Alright." Jackie said. She sat back down and closed her eyes. "Let's see... she's a nurse at the Boston Clinic, no relationship ever in her life..."

"Already know that." Matt said.

Jackie opened her eyes. A mischiveous smile crept upon Jackie's face. "Well, whaddya know? Inez has a crush on you."

"What?" Matt wondered out loud.

"That is a total lie!" Inez defended, blushing violently, "I do not have a crush on him!"

"Ooh, somebody's embarrassed!" Jackie laughed.

"For the last time, I do not have a crush on - wait." Inez stopped, "I like reading..."

"I like sports." Matt said.

"Working,"

"Playing,"

"Studying." the two said in union. Matt and Inez looked at each other.

"Look, all I can say is that you're asking yourself the wrong question, Matt." Jackie said, "Find the right question, and you'll be able to find the answer."

"Oooh, why was Inez out of her body in the first place?" Matt groaned.

"Now, that's the right question!" Jackie said.

Matt and Inez stared at Jackie dubiously.

"Like I said." Jackie explained, "Find the right question, and you'll be able to find the answer. Right question, right answer."


	4. Let's Find Out Who You Are

**Chapter Three: Let's Find Out Who You Are**

_Author's Note:_

_Chapter Three: Let's Find Out Who You Are is finally here! Sorry for taking so long. Ever since school started, the math homework just began pouring in! Not to mention during the past three weeks, I couldn't go on the computer as much for two reasons. Reason one: I always had to go to my dad's Art Nouveau Academy Studio with him, which is where he works as a self-employee. He's the only worker there. And Reason Two: During the four days before Halloween, I had to make my costume by hand. Which meant blanket stitches, overcast stitches, you get the picture. Those stupid pins and needles... Anywho, I'm back now, and I'll be posting up new chapters for a while. Graceful Swan is now up, and two chapters are ready. You can find the cast list for "Graceful Swan" on the first chapter of "Graceful Swan." So, here's Chapter Three: Let's Find Out Who You Are. Please enjoy and review! Until Chapter Four: Some Help, see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Okay, so the question is why did I have to leave my body." Inez said, as they sat on the couch back home.

"It's a difficult one, but it's the right one." Matt added.

The two sighed.

"The answer's hopeless." Inez frowned, "It'll be almost impossible to find out why I left my body."

"Jacs said that the right question has the right answer." Matt explained as Inez began to stand on her head against a wall. She kept her knees bent against the walls, since she was wearing a long skirt.

"I'm the ghost here, I should be the one to know!" Inez whined, "Why don't I?"

"Maybe you're a ghost for a reason." Matt suggested, "Nobody can come out of a car accident unscared. They have to at least be in a coma. Which, you're in now."

"At least I'm not dead in six months." Inez frowned.

"But if you stay as a ghost any longer than a week, than you're gonna be lost forever, both spirit and body." Matt reminded.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." Inez said sarcastically. She rolled to her side and stood back up. "We need backup. Unfourtunatly, Jackie isn't of much help. We can only talk to her so rarely."

"I'm meeting up with one of my old friends here in Boston tonight." Matt explained, "Wanna come along?"

"Nah, I'll just explore the place after six months." Inez replied.

"Okay." Matt said, "If you need me, you can - oh. Almost forgot. You can't pick up anything yet. Except for that coffee mug, which I don't know how you did it."

"If I focus my mind on picking the object up, I can pick it up." Inez replied, "So, what was your cellphone number."

Matt wrote his cellphone number with a pen he found on the coffee table with the scrap piece of paper. He handed it to Inez. She took it from him and looked at it. "You still didn't change your cellphone? It should be broken by now."

"Ha ha, very funny." Matt frowned, standing up, "Better get ready. Man, time flies by so quickly. It's almost time for the meeting."

"Get ready then." Inez smiled, as Matt walked towards the bedroom. Her smile faded as she gazed out the window. She can't tell why she was only in a coma, unscared. When you're in a coma, it's like you're dead for a temporary time. If you don't return to your body before the given time, then you're lost forever. Inez was alive for a reason. She wanted to be alive when Matt returned.

Jackie was right. Inez did have a crush on Matt. Ever since the cybersquad's last adventure in Cyberspace. After that, their lives were peaceful. Before Inez got a chance to tell Matt her feelings, Matt moved to New York. And now, he returned, six months after the car accident. Was it worth it?

Inez hoped that she could live to tell Matt that she loved him. What if he said no? Worst of all, how would it effect their friendship from the aftershock? If only she could read his mind. But, she couldn't. She wouldn't. She'll let things happen naturally.

* * *

"Matt, what took you so long?" Matt's old time friend, Robbie McFarlan asked. He was sitting at a patio set outside a coffee shop.

"Sorry I'm late." Matt said, sitting down across from him. His coffee was already there.

"So, what's up?" Robbie asked, noticing Matt's expression.

"Robbie," Matt asked, "Did you ever see someone, but other's can't see her?"

Whoops. That didn't come out right.

"You mean emotionally unavailable?" Robbie asked.

Matt frowned. "No, Robbie." he said, "Like, a ghost, that only you can see and speak to. There's a ghost in my new apartment. She happens to be an old friend of mine. She's been in a coma for six months now, and if she doesn't return to her body in a week, then she's gonna be lost forever. I have to save her, she's my friend."

"You mean Ineza Garcia, don't you." Robbie asked.

Matt nodded.

"She got in a car crash six months ago." Robbie explained, "Of course, I'm sure Ineza already told you."

"I call her Inez, but I guess." Matt replied, "But here's the thing, she wasn't the one who told me. You know Jaclyn Edwards from the Edwards' Family Bookshop?"

"Yeah." Robbie replied.

"She's also a friend of mine." Matt explained, "She can see auras. She saw Inez's and she was able to identify what her personality was. She told me about the car accident six months ago, and she even reminded Inez who she was. When we first encountered two days ago, Inez couldn't remember anything from her past. Not even her name and friends. The only thing she remembered was that the apartment that I live in now was hers six months ago and the neighbours. She couldn't remember her friends and family."

"What are you saying, we need to find her body?" Robbie asked.

"And get it out of the hospital for Inez to enter." Matt said, "If Inez suddenly comes back to life in the hospital, people are gonna get a little suspicious. We have to take her body out of the hospital."

"Then we're gonna get in trouble!" Robbie hissed.

Just when Matt was about to reply, his cellphone rang.

"Excuse me." Matt said. He checked the caller ID. It was his own phone number. Inez.

He answered the phone. "Inez, what's up?"

"Jackie just called." Inez replied, "She said that she wants to see you. Now."

"What about you?" Matt asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be there." Inez reassured.

"I don't care what you say, I'm coming to pick you up now." Matt counteracted.

"Matt! I'm not a baby anymore!" Inez snapped.

"I don't care!" Matt cried, "You're still two years younger than me! When I first met you, you were only nine and I was eleven!"

Before Inez could get a chance to retort, Matt hung up.

"I have to go." Matt said, "Jackie wants me at the bookstore on the double. I'm so sorry about today's meeting."

"It's okay." Robbie smiled, "Meet me at the bar tomorrow. Bring Ineza along with you."

"I don't think she likes being called by her full name." Matt frowned, "Me and Jackie just called her Inez since we were eleven and she was nine."

"You were friends with her since she was nine?" Robbie laughed, "Ha! Oh, man. Matt, I have a feeling she's the one!"

"Ha! Fat chance!" Matt cried, resisting the thought of kissing Inez, "Nezzie'sjust my friend. That's it."

"You even gave her a nickname!" Robbie laughed.

"I called her that since she was nine because it bugged her!" Matt rolled his eyes.

"Matt..." Robbie smirked.

"I'll see you tomorrow night." Matt said, as he grabbed his stuff and drove back home.

* * *

"You just have to treat me like a baby, don't you?" Inez snapped in the car.

"Just be quiet and live with it." Matt replied through gritted teeth.

"Arf! Arf!" Obi barked.

"We're here." Matt said.

* * *

"Jacs, what's the emergancy?" Matt asked, as he, Inez, and Obi rushed in the shop.

"Inez," Jackie explained, "Her body can't last much longer! You only have less than a week to get her back!"

Matt and Inez's hearts sank. They only had less than a week to get Inez back. That wasn't enough time. They needed more time!


	5. Some Help

**Chapter Four: Some Help**

_Author's Note:_

_Chapter Four: Some Help is here! See the misadventures and the answer to the question. This chapter is definatly chocked full of humor and laughter. Until Chapter Five: Getting The Body, see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Okay, so that only gives us five days." Inez panicked that night.

"Make that four." Matt replied, in equal panic as Inez, "One day already passed. You're only in a coma, how could your body begin to get worst after six months? Usually the minimum is only 3 years!"

"I work too much, and I barely get enough sleep." Inez replied, "The last time I had a good night's sleep was before I got the promotion at the clinic."

"So that's why you work so hard!" Matt exclaimed, "The promotion! You sent me a postcard telling me about it! Oh god, that was 2 years ago."

"See?" Inez replied, "I haven't had a goodnight's sleep in two years! Where's the sense in that? I only have 5 hours of sleep! I'm three less!"

"Tell me about it." Matt groaned, "Okay, the first thing you are doing when you return to your body, is getting some sleep! You can't stay up this late!"

"I know, I know!" Inez replied, "It's just that, the only thing that keeps me moving every day is my job. I had no relationships before, remember? Not ever. Usually, if I had a boy to think about, I can sleep easily and I probably would never have gotten the promotion as an actual doctor. Oh god, I miss being a nurse!"

"Inez, you gotta pipe down." Matt advised, "Look, why don't you come to the bar with me tomorrow. Don't worry, I don't drink liquor. Too gross for my taste. I'm only gonna stay at the bar and watch Robbie dance his butt off like usual."

"Usual?" Inez questioned, "How many times are you forced to go out to the pub?"

"Once a week." Matt replied, "He always tells me to dance or something, but I always say no."

"Well, I don't like the atmospheres of pubs." Inez frowned.

"Neither do I, but Robbie said to bring you with me." Matt replied.

"But he can't see me."

"I know, but I told him."

"YOU TOLD HIM?"

"Nezzie, we can't do this ourselves!"

"Don't call me Nezzie!"

"Sorry!"

Inez sighed. "This is getting us nowhere. Maybe we really do need Robbie's help."

"If he can last through the night." Matt frowned, "Do you know how many glasses he drinks every time we go there? 20 glasses! The next morning he gets a hangover. He could barely think. His mind is mush for 12 hours."

"Okay..." Inez frowned.

"Oh, and he thinks that I have a crush on you!" Matt said.

Wrong thing to say.

Inez raised an eyebrow. "Do you?" she asked, almost hopefully.

Matt blushed at the question. "Ahem... time for bed."

Inez sighed. "Answer me, Matt."

"Goodnight." Matt replied, turning the lights off.

Inez growled. She climbed into bed beside Matt. A tear trickled down her face.

Matt knew he hurt her feelings. He didn't mean to. He just didn't want to say the truth now.

Matt had a crush on Inez. Ever since she retorted at Matt for calling her Nezzie the first time. Which was basically the reason why he kept on teasing her. Because he loved her. Many times he had denied the thought of him actually being together with a girl like Inez. Smart, busy, everything that was opposite of Matt.

Matt wasn't exactly the brightest person, ever since he moved to New York. His job payed him high, but he wasn't happy. After his parents died, the will told him to move to New York to live a better life than in Boston. Matt just found it worst, so moved back against his parents' wishes.

Now, he was living in the same apartment as his long time friend/crush! How was he gonna live through living with Inez everyday? And what if they don't return her to her body in time?

Matt closed his eyes, drifted to sleep, feeling guilty for what he had just said to Inez.

* * *

Matt realized that Inez had her nose in a book. Like usual.

A devilish idea crossed his mind. Matt stood up slowly and carefully, making sure that Inez doesn't notice Matt getting up and going behind her.

Matt held his breath and leaned over his head beside Inez's, then said, "Boo."

Inez screamed and whacked the book on Matt's face by accident, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Matt!" Inez screamed, "You scared me half to death!"

"Sheesh, you're already a ghost!" Matt replied, holding his nose.

Inez frowned, and pulled on Matt's ear, causing him to lower his head in a jerk to Inez's level.

"Don't you dare scare me again." Inez threatened through gritted teeth.

"Alright, alright!" Matt screamed, "Just let go of my ear!"

Inez let go in a sudden gesture, causing Matt to fall to the ground.

* * *

"You sure you can ask one of your friends for help?" Inez asked.

"Hey, if Robbie believes me, I'm sure Amelia will." Matt replied.

"Hello?" Inez counteracted, "Robbie drinks 20 glasses of liquor and has massive hangovers in the morning."

"Shh!" Matt shushed. He rung the doorbell.

A woman about Matt's age answered the door.

"About time you're back, Matthew." Amelia frowned.

"I told you to call me Matt." Matt frowned, "Anyway, can I come in?"

"Sure." Amelia shrugged, as she led Matt inside.

Matt noticed Inez stayed outside. While Amelia wasn't looking, he dragged Inez in. Surprising how he could actually do that.

"Amelia, I need to ask your help for something." Matt said as they entered the living room. Two little girls were playing Tea Party on a small kiddy table.

"What?" Amelia asked.

"I have a ghost in my apartment." Matt explained, "She's really someone in a coma for six months. I know her very well."

"You know Ineza Garcia?" Amelia asked, staring at Matt as if he was weird.

"Yeah, I've been friends with her since she was nine." Matt replied, "Anyway, she needs to get back to her body in four days, or else she's gonna be lost forever. So, will you help?"

Amelia thought for a moment, then said to the two girls, "Okay, why don't you meet mommy upstairs. It's naptime."

The girls ran upstairs, as Amelia went into the kitchen.

She returned with an axe-like blade in her hand.

"Get out of my house!" Amelia cried.

Matt and Inez screamed and avoided the blades' blows and managed to run out of the house alive.

"I told you she wouldn't help!" Inez retorted.

"Well at least we tried!" Matt replied, "Damn! Now we're stuck with a man with a hangover every week! How are we gonna explain this to Jackie?"

"Oh, she's gonna freak." Inez frowned.

* * *

"YOU TOLD SOMEONE?" Jackie screamed.

"We need help!" Matt defended, "We can't do this alone! Robbie managed to believe me and he said he would help! He even told me to bring Inez with me to the pub tonight."

"This is bad." Jackie frowned, "Not only are you stuck with a nitwit, butyour days are shortened to one! I heard that Inez's doctors are giving up onwaking up Inez.Tomorrow is your absolute last day to reunite Inez with her body before she's lost forever."

"Joy..." Matt and Inez groaned.

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Inez exclaimed, "We have one day until I disappear for good! What has come to this world?"

"Don't ask me, I don't know." Matt replied, "All I know is that we have to reunite you with your body by tomorrow. Let's just try to avoid Robbie getting a hangover."

As the two spoke, several people stared at Matt and Inez as they passed, thinking that Matt was weird.

"That'll be a hard one." Inez scoffed.

"For once, I agree." Matt replied.

Then, somebody called, "Somebody help! My friend's unconcious!"

Matt and Inez rushed to the gathering crowd and managed to make it to the center. A man was lying unconcious.

"Oh my god." Inez gasped.

"Okay, now what do I do?" Matt muttered.

"Let's find out what's wrong first." Inez replied.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

Inez studied the unconcious man. "The repritoire system went wrong."

"The repritoire system's damaged." Matt said to the crowd.

"No, something's in his throat."

"Something's in his throat actually."

"Never mind!"

"Never mind!"

* * *

"I don't get what's wrong with him..." Inez muttered.

"Okay, could we just drop the subject now?" Matt frowned.

"Fine." Inez frowned, "Looks like we've reached our destination."

* * *

"Matt, what took you so long?" Robbie asked.

"Got a little dragged behind at Town Square." Matt replied.

"So, where's your friend?" Robbie asked.

"You can't see her." Matt replied, "Only I could see her. And she's right beside me."

"Thank you for the introduction." Inez replied sarcastically.

"Shut up." Matt muttered, making sure nobody else heard him.

"I'm gonna go to the dance floor." Robbie said, "Enjoy yourself."

Matt sighed and sat down at the bar.

"The usual please." Matt said to the bartender as Inez joined him.

Apparently, Inez, didn't know what was in the glass.

Just as Matt was about to drink it, Inez cried, "Don't you dare!"

Soon, she entered Matt's body, and started making his body jerk. The glass with the sweet liquid inside splattered all over the place, as Matt started jerk around towards the front door.

Soon, Inez pushed herself out of Matt's body and dusted her clothes.

"You just violated me infront of the whole public!" Matt shot, standing up, not even thinking about the people around him.

"What else could I do, you were about to drink brandy!" Inez shot.

"What?" Matt cried, "No! That was ginger ale!"

"They serve ginger ale in bars?"

"What, you didn't know?"

"Of course I didn't know, I never went to a bar before! Up til now..."

"Well, it was ginger ale." Matt replied.

Then, the two noticed Robbie about to drink a glass of liquor.

"Okay, now that's brandy." Matt said, "Mind if you stop him?"

"My pleasure." Inez replied. She ran towards the dance floor, slapped Robbie in the face as he was about to drink his brandy, then entered his body, making him jerk like what happened to Matt.

She lead Robbie to the front beside Matt, and pushed herself out of his body. She dusted her body more than she did after she exited Matt's body.

"Dude, you made Inez angry." Matt said to Robbie, who was standing up, "Listen. No drinks tonight. Our days are shortened to one. We have to return her by tomorrow. Unfourtuanatly, the clinic is on the otherside of town, and she needs to return by tomorrow."

"Why the shortening of days all of a sudden?" Robbie asked.

"The doctors are about to give up on my medical needs." Inez replied.

"The doctors at Inez's clinic are about to give up on her." Matt replied for Inez.

"How do you know?" Robbie asked.

"Inez told me, she's right behind you." Matt replied.

Robbie whirled around to find nobody there.

"You can't see her, remember?" Matt reminded.

"Alright." Robbie frowned, "So that means no night out tonight?"

"Definatly." Matt replied, "I'll drive to your place tomorrow morning. Wake up early! We'll have to go on a long drive to reach the clinic. I can't believe she works so far away from her own apartment."

"Hey, there's no other clinic nearby." Inez counteracted, "I can't do anything else. I only received a degree as a nurse or a doctor."

"Whatever." Matt groaned.

"You sayin' that to me?" Robbie asked.

"No, not you!" Matt replied, "Inez! She only got a degree as a nurse or a doctor. She couldn't recieve another degree, because she didn't train for it!"

"Ouch." Robbie frowned, "That means gettin' up early in the morning."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." Matt said, "And don't drink! If you do, I'll know! You easily have hangovers in the morning!"

"Fine!" Robbie replied, as they both entered their cars and drove back to their homes.

Tomorrow was going to be a tough day.


	6. Getting The Body

**Chapter Five: Getting The Body**

_Author's Note:_

_Chapter Five: Getting The Body is here! Sorry for taking so long! Matt, Inez, and Robbie are finally at the clinic. But they can't just barge in and ask for Inez's body. They have to go undercover as doctors. But Robbie is having a few disagreements. See what happens. Until Chapter Six: Just Like Heaven, see ya! Please read and review! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Matt crept close behind Inez, and Robbie crept close behind Matt. Inez bolted to a stop when a doctor passed by and the two boys stayed in the shadow of the dark hallway as much as possible. The doctor passed, not seeing any of them. Inez went along the wall, then melted through a door. The boys quickly crept in and closed it carefully behind them.

The room was very bright. It was basically a hospital's colours. Turquoise and White. Medical equipment were lined up carefully on the shelves alongside the walls and a ton of hooks hung several white doctor jackets.

"This is the storage room." Inez explained, "Unfourtunatly we can't go in the medical room that my body's in so we have to go undercover."

"In we, you mean and me and Robbie, right?" Matt asked in a low voice so that Robbie won't hear, "'Cause, you're invisible."

"Ooh... got a point there." Inez bit her lip uncomfortably. She didn't want Matt and Robbie to do this by themselves. But she had no choice. And time was running out. They were gonna get rid of her body in only a matter of minutes!

"Listen, if we're gonna go undercover as doctors, count me out!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Robbie, it's our only choice!" Matt cried.

"I just can't do it." Robbie pouted, "I feel queasy around dead bodies."

"Oh god, Inez is not dead, Robbie!" Matt hissed, shaking Robbie by holding him by his collar, "She's just in a coma, and we're here to bring her back to her body! If we don't return her before she's sent off to be buried in the ground, then she will be dead!"

"No!" Robbie fought back.

"Yes!" Matt hissed.

"Okay, let's put it this way." Robbie said to Matt, as Inez walked behind Robbie, "I'm going to put my hand behind my back, and you guess what I'm doing. If you get all of them right, I'll go with you."

Inez watched Robbie's bony hand go to the back of his back. It was in a familiar position.

Inez looked to Matt. Matt's expression told Inez what to do.

Inez returned to Robbie's hand, and said, "Rock."

"Rock." Matt said.

Robbie's hand shifted.

"Scissors." Inez said.

"Scissors." Matt said.

Inez wrinkled her nose when she saw the next shape. "Is he crossing his fingers?"

"Hey!" Matt cried, "You're crossing your fingers!"

Robbie was surprised by Matt's reply and twirled around to see if he was cheating.

Inez thought that they were caught, but then she remembered that Robbie and the others can't see her. Only Matt can see her.

"I don't know how you knew that, but I'm sure Inez wasn't behind me." Robbie muttered.

Inez ran over to one of the hooks on the walls. She picked up a white coat and said to Matt, "Wear this."

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this..." Robbie muttered as the two boys, dressed in a white coat, walked out of the elevator, pushing a stretcher on wheels. There was nothing in there of course. Inez walked beside Matt.

"Robbie, it's the only way we could get in here." Matt muttered back through gritted teeth.

"How do you think Jackie's going to think about this?" Inez whispered, "Y'know, working with Robbie?"

"She's gonna freak." Matt muttered back.

"Who's gonna freak?" Robbie asked in a low voice.

Before Matt could answer, a doctor cried, "Hey, you!"

"Oh, great!" Inez hissed, "It's the Hall Monitor God."

"Is he really?" Matt asked.

"No, but he sure acts like one." Inez replied.

"Hey, didn't you hear me?" the doctor cried again.

"He's gonna chase you guys, run!" Inez cried.

The three rushed around a corner and down a hallway. Some doctors and nurses stepped out of the way, as the doctor chased after them.

"This is the room!" Robbie exclaimed, "According the newspapers, this is where her body is!"

"Inez, get in!" Matt cried, not even caring if anybody heard or not.

Inez melted through the door in a rush and Matt accidently hit his head, forgetting that he wasn't a ghost or an appariation like Inez. He hissed in pain, clutching his head.

"Well, well." the doctor said, catching up, "What do we have here?"

* * *

Back inside, Inez saw her body infront of her. She wasn't attached to any machines. No tubes through her nose. No air mask. They were really trying to get rid of her.

Inez sighed. "Here goes nothing." Then, she dove into her body.

* * *

"Doctor, we could explain." Robbie began.

Then, Matt heard a clutter.

"Inez?" Matt wondered out loud, as Robbie started making up lies about why they were here. He cautiously walked towards the door. The door was shaking, and making banging noises.

Matt grabbed the doorknob, and jerked it open, during the last thump, only to be brought down by a screaming girl.

"Dr. Garcia!" the doctor exclaimed, "You're alive!"

Inez realiezed that the doctor could see her. A thousand other eyes were upon her as well. Even Robbie was staring at her.

Matt was almost breathless. There was a beautiful girl on top of him, being stared at by hundreds of other employees and his friend.

"Inez?" Matt asked.

Inez turned her head to face Matt.

"I'm dreaming, right?" Inez asked.

Matt shook his head, and brought himself to sit upstraight.

Inez was in tears of joy, as she hugged Matt tightly. Matt felt tears rolling down his own cheek, as he hugged his dear friend.

The doctors and nurses applauded.

* * *

_Ding, ding!_

Matt entered the bookshop, and saw Jackie, reading a book behind the counter. Inez cautiously stepped in behind Matt.

"Jackie," Matt said in a sing-song voice, "Look who's with us!"

Obi barked in agreement.

Jackie looked up and gasped when she saw the familiar girl.

"Inez! You're alive!" Jackie squealed in happiness. She got out from behind the counter and hugged her old friend, tears streaming through her eyes.

"Honestly, I do not have a crush on Matt!" Inez defended.

"So you were there." Jackie said, wiping her tears, "Are you sure? Sometimes your aura shows something that not even your own mind could tell you. These feelings are kept deep within, and only brought up when you allow it to."

Inez saw a glimpse of Matt's weak smile, before he walked out of the shop.

"I may not have a crush on Matt," Inez said, "But I think I hurt his feelings saying so."

Obi was still in the shop. He whined when he saw his owner get into his truck and drive off to the road the opposite direction of his home. Obi didn't know where his owner was going, but he knew that his feelings were somehow hurt.

If there was one person who knew where Matt was going, it was Inez. Although, she didn't know why.

She turned to talk to Jackie again. "Hey, Jacs." she asked.

"Yeah?" Jackie asked.

"Remember that shortcut to the flower garden?" Inez asked, "You know, where we always went there for a picnic every sunset with our family and friends, before Matt arrived?"

Jackie knew what Inez was talking about.

"You're not saying..." Jackie said.

"I am." Inez replied, "If there's one place here that Matt remembers, is the one place where any country boy goes to gather his thoughts or calm himself down..."


	7. Just Like Heaven

**Chapter Six: Just Like Heaven**

_Author's Note:_

_I know I haven't updated for a long time! It's almost Valentine's Day, and the DVD for "Just Like Heaven" (starring Reese Witherspoon and Mark Ruffalo) is gonna be out on the same day. I just wish I could buy the DVD without my dad scolding me! I don't get it, I'm allowed watching "Legally Blonde" and "Sweet Home Alabama," but not "Just Like Heaven." If only my dad didn't take the warning genres so seriously (Here in Canada, "Just Like Heaven" is rated PG). Anyway, here's Chapter Six: Just Like Heaven. And I'll see you guys at a new story. And if you're a fan of Pokemon fanfics, then check out my stories and fanarts on The Pokemon Tower (thepokemontower(dot)com). You might see a Pokemon version of this story there. That'll be pretty soon. See ya guys later! And remember, keep on reading... and writing. ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Matt entered the beautiful garden that he always used to visit, a bouquet of flowers in his backpack. There was a water fountain in the center of the garden and the paths were made of cobblestone. A large porch with columns and balconies supporting the dome ceiling was at the left side of the garden. On the right side, were random hills, which were also a part of the garden.

Which was also where it lead to the secret entryway that was Jackie and Inez's secret.

Matt sighed. "I don't know if I did the right thing. Bringing back Inez from the afterlife." - Matt sighed again - "Send me a sign! Telling me that I did the right thing or not! Even a hint would do!"

"You want a sign?"

Matt looked up at the hills to see the source of the voice.

"You got a sign." Inez smiled down at her longtime friend, and joined him below, following the cobblestone path. Her clothes changed. She was wearing a lavender crinkle blouse, a white wool shawl that was clipped on with a brooch, blue jeans, and black high heels. Her hair was clipped up by a hair clip that sparkled in the afternoon sun.

"Inez?" Matt asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Look, I know I hurt your feelings." Inez explained, "You don't have to hide it from me. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, I really am. But I don't know for sure if I love you or not. The only way I can know for sure, is that if I know how you truly feel about me."

Matt looked down at his feet in sheepishness.

"Listen, Matt." Inez continued, "I'm no longer the girl you used to call Nezzie just for the fun of it. I'm a grown woman now. And you're a grown man. It's time we grew up."

"I don't think we always have to grow up on the inside." Matt said, meeting eye to eye with Inez, "We may change physically, and a bit mentally, but, never completely ourselves. I admit, I'm just as confused as you are about my feelings for you. But, I hope that won't interfere with our friendship."

"Whoever said it was gonna?" Inez asked.

"It just happens a lot." Matt replied, "I mean, I thought that when I broke up with my ex-girlfriend, we could just be friends. But, she refused to. If she said that we could be friends, I wouldn't have this feeling that I'm missing something right now."

"Oh, Matt." Inez sighed, "I had no idea you went through such a heartbreak."

"It's okay." Matt smiled weakly, "It's over now. That was two months ago. I'm beginning to think I have feelings for someone else now."

"Oh." Inez said, secretly disappointed, "And, who's that?"

"I'm looking at her right now." Matt answered.

When Inez looked up from the ground, her eyes instantly closed when Matt kissed her on the lips.

The kiss lasted only for a few seconds, before Matt departed, his cheeks a bright red.

"Um... sorry about that." Matt said. He laughed slightly, staring at his feet again.

The two stayed silent for a while, both embarrassed with what just happened.

A few seconds later, Matt spoke up again. "Inez, I have something to tell-"

Matt was cut off when Inez locked lips with him. She quickly departed after only a few seconds. It was more swifter and shorter than Matt's kiss, but just as good.

Matt was taken by surprised, but he still felt his cheeks go red.

The two soon found out that they were touching each other. One of Matt's arms was around Inez's waist, while the other supported the girl's head. Inez had both of her arms wrapped around Matt's neck.

"What was that for?" Matt asked.

"Shh..." Inez hushed, and kissed Matt again, only more passionatly. The kiss lasted a few seconds, but to Matt, it was enough to understand.

"Oh my god." Inez said hoarsley, realizing what position she was in and what she just did, "I... I'm loosing it. I... really am losing it. Um... you said you wanted to tell me something?"

At first hesitant, Matt brushed his lips on Inez's neck and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Inez felt her worries fly away.

"Really?" Inez whispered.

Matt faced Inez, eye to eye, and smiled. The smile was no longer weak.

Inez couldn't help but smile back. The two leaned their heads in and shared a kiss that was much more longer than the one before, as the beautiful sunset was in view.

* * *

Sometimes, love is eternal. Y'know what I always say:

"Sometimes what we're looking for, is right under our noses...

...All we have to do is look down."

-Ji-Yoon "Mackenzie" Yoon (CelestialTime93)

**_The End_**


End file.
